


Yoga Pants

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Spirit being his typical problematic self, Stein being his typical head over heels for Marie self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He likes her butt and he cannot lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoga Pants

Spirit was used to seeing Stein at the school, particularly in the teacher’s lounge. What he wasn’t used to seeing was Stein in the teacher’s lounge looking like he wanted to drown himself in the cup of coffee he was drinking. Or, rather, staring into balefully.

After a few moments, Spirit was surprised that his ex-Meister didn’t turn around to indicate that he knew he was there. Usually, Stein wanted to make it known that he was aware of everything at all times, so Spirit’s brows furrowed, his eyes locked on his slumped over friend.

When he counted to 30 in his head and still received no acknowledgement, he coughed a few times.

Nothing.

Not even a blink.

Spirit’s brows lifted up toward his hairline. He fidgeted awkwardly in the doorway. The cup of coffee he was going to make from the Keurig (they hadn’t figured out a way to incorporate “Death” in there, yet) was calling out to him, but he couldn’t help but feel unsettled by Stein’s general atmosphere.

“Hey- uh? Bad day?” Spirit asked, and when Stein flicked his gaze over at him, Spirit felt like he had been hosed down with cold water. “Alright, geez! Forget I asked.”

At the very least, the ice had been broken, and he could mosey his way inside without feeling as though he were entering into a potential crime scene. 

He didn’t exactly feel comfortable turning his back on Stein at the moment, however, and he tried to watch him from the corner of his eye as he opened up the fridge for creamer.

Okay, so humming the Pink Panther theme song was overkill.  _Maybe_. 

Regardless, Spirit took notice of how Stein’s eyebrow twitched, his eyes rolling from behind his glasses.

“I won’t dissect you, senpai. Not right now, at least.”

“Ha,” Spirit replied, mirthlessly. “It isn’t my fault. You have your boxers up in a twist.”

“Ha.”

Spirit shook his head at the deadpan, setting up the coffee machine so he could have some blissful caffeine before he turned around and leaned against the wall. 

“Mind telling me who pissed in your cheerios?”

Stein only looked at him, his expression smooth and unamused. After a beat, Spirit coughed if only to break the silence, since his coffee had finished and the general sounds of the brewing were missing. 

As he reached for the cup, taking a particularly loud sip, Stein’s expression didn’t even falter.

Death, did the man even blink? Spirit doesn’t think he did.

Not until they heard the clicking, anyway. When the sound of heels broke through the general quiet, both of their heads whipped up, gazes focused on the doorway.

“Holy hell,” Spirit murmured, his eyes skimming up and down before settling closer to down.

It was a good thing Marie didn’t hear him. She’d probably make good use of her name of Pulverizer and smash him to bits and, to be rather honest, he didn’t even know if he’d  _mind_.

Thank the  _Lord_  for Yoga Pants. He’d have to send Death a gift basket. He’d go to church and everything.

“Oh! Here’s where you’ve been all day,” Marie commented, very clearly talking to Stein, who blinked at her somewhat owlishly. 

“…yes.”

“I’ve been looking for you. Death wants to talk about the next Exam. He’s considering adding a physical component.”

Stein seemed to swallow rather hard when she mentioned the physical component, her hand settling on her flared out hip. He took an extra moment to reply to her, and Spirit was ready to elbow him in the side. 

“…yes.”

Smooth. 

Marie only smiled, her bright amber eye warm and kind before it focused on Spirit.

“Hey. Did you use up all the hazelnut?” she asked, and it took him far too long to realize that she meant the coffee in his hands.

“Uh…no. No. There’s- There’s still some left.”

“Great!” she said before she made her way over to the fridge, her hand reaching for the handle.

“Take Spirit’s,” Stein said, his voice slightly faster than usual. In reply, Spirit’s brows furrowed, and his eyes, which had been focused on the exact moment when Marie would bend over, flicked over to him instead.

“Wha-? That’s not necessary. I already drank some of it!”

Stein’s glare had Spirit’s skin feeling like it was on pins and needles, but the both of them were forced to look away from each other when Marie’s laugh twinkled out and Spirit looked back at her. “Thanks but no thanks,” she started, looking amused, “I can make my own. I’m a big girl, y’know?”

Spirit started nodding before he could even help himself. “Yeah, Stein. She’s a…she’s a full grown woman.”

The sudden murderous aura that came from said Meister made a shiver run down Spirit’s spine. The threat to his life, however, wasn’t enough to prevent his eyes from following Marie’s back as she finally opened the fridge, bending over so she could dig around for some creamer.

Spirit wasn’t about to tell her that he had it on the counter. Not until a few more moments had passed and he could-

“On the table, Marie,” Stein said, and Marie straightened up and looked behind her, her expression confused before she spotted the coffee creamer and smiled. 

“Oh! Thanks! I would have dug around for forever!”

As she went about making her coffee, Spirit couldn’t help but send a pleading stare in Stein’s direction. It wasn’t every day that Marie ‘More Curves Than a Racetrack” Mjolnir decided she was going to wear the most form fitting pants on the planet instead of her usual long skirt. 

Stein, for his part, only stared forward, taking a few moments to look over at Spirit, but never at Marie. 

It made things tense, to say the least. The feeling of such seemingly lost on Marie, who only hummed cheerfully when she finished making her cup of coffee and cupped it in both her hands, turning to face Stein once again.

“Are you gonna stay late, today?” she asked, taking a tentative sip of her drink after pouring in enough creamer to cool it down and turn it a very light brown.

“No,” Stein answered, finally turning his head so he could blink at her a few times, his gaze focused decidedly upward as she nodded.

“Alright. Should I meet you in your classroom or are you meeting me in mine?”

Spirit’s mind screeched to a halt as the words broke through his skull, and his eyes went wide as he turned to look at his ex-Meister, almost flabbergasted at the assumption.

Stein’s general mood only got darker, and Spirit was certain that the cigarette between the man’s teeth had been chewed to bits.

“Yours,” was all he said, all the while staring Spirit down until he remembered that the two of them walked to the lab together after class, so Marie wouldn’t get lost.

Ah. That got awkward rather fast.

Thankfully, Marie didn’t notice, only nodding before she started to make her way out of the lounge, still holding on to her cup of coffee. “I’ll see you then! Bye, Spirit,” she said, and with that, she finally stepped out, her hips flicking from side to side, an action Spirit’s eyes followed as though he were watching a ping-pong match.

His mouth didn’t quite wait for his brain to catch up.

“Death damn, she’d need to beep out a warning if she were ever backing up- Woah, Stein! Put the scalpel away!”

“You need to be euthanized,” he commented, and the scalpel that landed barely four millimeters away from Spirit’s ear was embedded in the drywall. 

“Hey!” he said, feeling somewhat offended until he noticed the almost imperceptible tinge of pink on his ex-Meisters face and the gears all clicked into place in his mind.

Oh.

_Ooooh._

Stein, seeming to notice that Spirit had finally caught on, already made the motion to kick off from the table, ready to launch himself out of the room and down the hall in his wheelie chair, but the grin on Spirit’s face had already taken over half of his face.

Sometimes, Stein was just too easy to read. Taking a page out of one of the RomComs he had once watched with Kami, Miss Congeniality, or something, Spirit’s grin curled at the edges, his lips puckering as though imitating a kiss, his voice raising up in a false tenor.

“You think she’s gooooooorgeous. You wanna kiiiiiiss her. You want her boooooty-”

This time, the scalpel was 2 millimeters away.

On second thought, even Spirit knew to quit while he was ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so silly, forgive me.


End file.
